


Boiler Room Bondage

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get heated in the boiler room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boiler Room Bondage

Joan frowned as she received the radio call from Vera, requesting immediate assistance in the boiler room. She had been watching the CCTV, keeping an eye on the women in the exercise yard, anticipating some sort of fight about to kick off. The women had been acting restless for days, usually a sign that something big was brewing.

Joan tore herself reluctantly away from the screen and stood, fastening the lowest button on her jacket and smoothing the fabric over her stomach. With a quick but graceful stride, she headed to the boiler room, wondering if there had been another break-down.

Honestly, if Channing's good-for-nothing, cut-price cowboy of a plumber had messed up again, she would be having very strong words with...

_Oh._

Joan entered the room and looked around, seeing nobody.

"Vera?" she called impatiently.

"Over here, Governor!" Vera responded cheerfully from out of sight.

Following her deputy's voice, Joan made her way around various pipes and long-forgotten equipment until she finally caught sight of her deputy, who was at the back of the room.

"What's going on, Miss Bennett?" she asked curiously.

Vera didn't reply, just beckoned her closer with an index finger. When she reached the smaller woman, Joan stood close to her, pressing her body lightly against hers as she peered down at her, one eyebrow raised. Vera grinned up at her.

"Close your eyes," she ordered.

After considering her options, Joan obliged. Then she felt something being wrapped around her head, covering her eyes.

"Vera?" Joan drawled slowly, "What are you up to?"

Vera shushed her, making sure the improvised blindfold was knotted tightly behind Joan's head.

"Is that...one of your stockings, Vera?" the governor asked with amusement in her voice, "I know it is. I can smell you on it."

Vera smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"Raise your arms," the deputy instructed.

After a short pause, Joan did so. Vera stood on a wooden box behind the taller woman, which she had moved there earlier in preparation. Reaching up even further, she used her second stocking to tie Joan's wrists to the pole that reached from the floor to the ceiling, ensuring they were tight enough to prevent escape, but not too tight to cause an injury.

"I can smell you on that one, too, Vera. You've been thinking about me, haven't you?"

Vera ignored her. Then she moved forward and unfastened her trousers, pulling them roughly down and off her legs, discarding them on the floor behind her.

"Now spread your legs!" she ordered.

"Really, Vera, is all of this absolutely necessary?" Joan asked with amusement, secretly impressed with her deputy's initiative.

"Shut up and spread your legs!"

Trying to hide her smile, Joan did so. She was not expecting the feeling cold metal, or the distinct sound of metal on metal as first one ankle and then the other were handcuffed to pipes at near-floor level.

"What _do_ you think you are playing at, Miss Bennett?" she asked in a sultry voice.

Vera stood up and moved closer, purring her reply directly into the other woman's ear.

"Wait and see, Governor. Wait and see."

"In case you've forgotten, I _can't_ see anything," Joan sounded amused, but her voice remained sultry.

"Be careful, Joan. You know what effect that tone has on me."

Joan grinned. "Of course I do, my dear. Why do you think I use it so often?"

Vera laughed loudly. "In that case, maybe I don't need to show you what I was planning. I could go back to doing next month's rotas."

Joan put extra emphasis on her tone.

"Oh, you know you don't want to do that, Miss Bennett. You'd have _much_ more fun in here with me. Why else would you have gone to the effort of attaching me to the piping like this? With my legs so conveniently spread? Just waiting for a deft little tongue and several long fingers to come and play?"

"Hmmm. I see your point, Governor."

Vera ran her palms down over Joan's chest and stomach, then back up to the buttons on her jacket. She unfastened them slowly, untied her tie, then moved to the buttons on her shirt, enjoying the sound of Joan's breathing becoming increasingly heavy as she pushed the clothing aside and ran gentle fingers along the seam of the white silk bra that greeted her. Vera bit her lip as she reached around to unclip the bra, loosening it enough to lift the governor's breasts out of the cups, her erect nipples directly in line with her eyes.

 _"Mmm,"_ the deputy muttered, "I do enjoy looking at your breasts."

"Why don't you touch them?" Joan asked, still sultry, "Go on, you know you want to."

Vera considered for a moment, enjoying the view as she made decision.

"I think that's more than enough input from you, Governor," she said.

The deputy removed the unfastened tie from around Joan's neck and instead placed it around her mouth, knotting it tightly at the back of her head. Joan murmured something around the fabric that sounded very much like approval, encouraging Vera to continue.

Vera ran her hands over Joan's breasts and then around her back, moving over the soft skin as she leaned forward to take a hard nipple in her mouth. She sucked on the nipple, running her tongue over it and then nibbling on it gently.

 _"Mmpf,"_ Joan managed through her tie, clearing enjoying the sensation.

Vera smiled and left a row of soft kisses over her boss's skin as she headed for her other nipple, where she repeated her actions. Eventually tearing herself away from the delightful mounds, she began to leave another row of gentle kisses on Joan, this one heading south.

Kneeling on the floor, Vera ran her fingers over Joan's inner thighs before pushing her face inbetween the toned legs and taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of arousal.

"How do you smell so fucking good, Joan?" she asked, then ran her tongue over the damp slit in front of her, "And _taste_ so fucking good?"

Joan let out a long moan, muffled by her tie. Vera grinned and returned to what she was doing, moving her hands around the other woman so she could grasp her bum and digging her nails in, knowing how much she enjoyed it. Joan's moan, and the arching of her back against the pole she was tied to, told her that she was, indeed, right.

Vera drank in the governor's juices eagerly, running her tongue over the full length of her slit before focussing on her clit. She moved one hand back around Joan's body and ran her fingers over the wetness between her thighs before unceremoniously pushing three fingers inside her.

Joan, not expecting it, bucked as a strangled moan escaped from her lips.

 _"Shhh!"_ Vera admonished, using her free hand to tap the other woman playfully on the rear, "I'm trying to concentrate!"

Although Joan tried her best, she could not remain silent as the younger woman worked between her thighs and let out a series of small moans, grunts and even a few squeaks as she found herself moving closer and closer to orgasm.

 _"Yes!"_ Vera said directly into Joan's centre, "I _love_ how wet you get!"

Joan bucked harder, her legs starting to shake.

"Yes, Joan! That's _it_ _!"_ Vera yelled passionately.

Joan shouted out as her deputy pumped her fingers in and out of her with increasing frequency, each thrust harder than the one before. The hot mouth on her clit sent shivers through her entire body and she writhed against the cold metal of the pole behind her, her feet still immobile.

Vera sneaked a glance upwards, taking in the glorious sight on a pre-orgasmic Joan, sweat running down her long body as she moved quickly towards a climax. Then, switching her focus back to the governor's wet core, she practically growled, feeling her own excitement soaking her underwear and wishing she had removed that as well as her stockings.

Finally, Joan could fight the urge no longer and she let out a long, deep, groan as her insides exploded, fluid rushing to escape, to be lapped up by Vera's ready tongue, her thumb rubbing her clit softly until she was completely spent. Joan eventually stilled, completely spent, her bare skin shining with a layer of sweat, juices running down her thighs, wrists still bound to the pole above her head.

"Mmmera...?" she managed, trying to get her deputy's attention.

Vera stood slowly, her own legs unsteady as a result of both kneeling too long and the sensations running through her own body.

She raised a hand to pull the stocking from over Joan's eyes, which blinked repeatedly as they got used to the dim light in the room. Once they had fully adjusted, the governor looked at her deputy with one eyebrow raised, conveying her satisfaction with what had just taken place.

Vera grinned and took a few steps back, reaching for something propped up on a shelf behind them. Joan's eyes widened in surprise, then she grinned. Vera really had thought of everything.

"Remember, Joan," the younger woman said, pressing the button to stop the video camera, "It's my turn to choose what film we watch tonight."

Joan grinned through the tie that was still around her mouth, feeling another wave of arousal go through her as she felt herself becoming wet once more.


End file.
